


11:47

by venomondenim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Kudos: 5





	11:47

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonmoonlight/gifts).



It’s 11:47,  
Everything tastes like her  
And I’m trying to forget  
How the road curves.  
It’s 11:47,  
And her green eyes   
Are home,  
But I fucking hate you,  
‘Cause you left me alone.

You only text me when you’re drunk  
And remember how my breath felt in your lungs  
You only want me when you’re fucked up  
Then you regret me when the sun’s up.  
The red numbers on my clock  
Settle in my bones  
Giving me images   
Of your lips and hair - wind blown.

Your shoulder blades are sharp against my thighs  
My brain will always echo your ragged sighs.  
You called yourself a “Brooklyn Queen”,  
Cigarette between your teeth.   
I still read your texts when you’re wasted  
Even though I know every word  
Is alcoholically sedated.

It’s 11:47,  
Everything tastes like her  
And I’m trying to forget,  
How the road curves.  
It’s 11:47,  
And her green eyes are home  
I hope you fucking hate yourself,  
For leaving me alone.  
Next time, don’t take her home.


End file.
